Nicola Santiago
Nicola Rayane Santiago is the protagonist Ghostflowers. Appearance Nicola is a Giant Siphonophore siren. Personality Nicola is a lonesome person who often seems to be alienated from others or the world around her. She is lazy, apathetic and very shy, hardly caring for things that do not strike her interests. However, she displays obsessive tendencies towards anything of potential amusement. She is very intelligent and clever, but clumsy and prone to make mistakes because of the carelessness she often shows. Innocent, yet stubborn and, at times, unintentionally cruel, Nicola becomes overly obsessed with anything that picks her interest, and usually does not care for anything outside of that vision, neglecting it. She is listless, lethargic and has a dangerous temperament, as she can become endlessly paranoid and delusional over the things she gets fixated on. She possesses a lazy disposition, going so far as to refuse helping others because of her perennial laziness. Nicola is rather clumsy, a bit raw and confused. She does not usually talk much, but when she does she is educated, even if poorly spoken. However, she develops a happier and more cheerful demeanor when she opens up to others. She fears she may remind other people of a little child, as her personality may present a certain duality. She is also socially anxious and is completely overwhelmed by the thought of embarrassing herself in front of others. Nicola does not like to fight, but she falls easily for provocations. A running gag is that others will point out that whenever she is angry she looks possessed, as she appears stronger and less submissive when she loses her nerves, and is prone to use a lot of swearwords when angered. She also does not like to make promises, especially to herself, but when she sees no other way she does manage to keep them. While not very fond of people for fear of being damaged, when she does appreciate someone Nicola is very protective of them, risking more than she can afford to lose for those dear to her. Her biggest passion lies in art and drawing, specially what looks to be surreal horror. She feels a strong complex in regards to her own body and appearance, both before for her visible internal organs and now that she does not fit in with others. When allowed to talk about her interests however, Nicola's personality takes a rather dramatic turn, if not reveal. She speaks loquaciously about her efforts and much faster than how an ordinary person would speak. She is surprisingly intelligent in matters of her concern and improves from her mistakes, but shows a great deal of both innocence and cruelty in her nature when it comes to certain things. She also has a fondness for riddles and creative metaphors, though to most they do not make much sense. Story Others Background Nicola is named after two painters: Nicola Samorì and Santiago Caruso. Her second name, Rayane, is a reference to a X-''ray''. Nicola is associated with the glass frog. Trivia *Nicola's birthday falls on X-Ray Day. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ghostflowers characters Category:Sirens Category:Cisgender Category:Women